Behind the Curtain
by Momodals
Summary: So what DO they experience, or rather, suffer through behind that backdrop for the sake of our entertainment?


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns Inu-Yasha and all of its characters.  
  
A/N: And hello! ^_^ Noodals/Kirara and Momori here, and for the sake of our stupid boredom, we thought we'd start something fun. Hope you all enjoy! Happy reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Behind the Curtain  
  
Chapter 1: A Day in the Studio  
  
16 year old Kagome Higurashi woke to the aggravating sound of her alarm. She smacked it with one hand, then grumbled as it clattered to the wooden floor. She stuck her feet out from under the quilts, and shuddered at the lack of heat, testing the chilly floor with her toe.   
"Nope...not warm enough...HEY KIKYO? WAKE ME WHEN IT'S SUMMER!!"  
"Har har...get up sleeping beauty." Her sister scoffed from the open doorway.   
"Oh...you're up...."  
"No really, smart one. Get up or I'll drag you there."  
Kagome, not doubting the word of her sister, got up. After all, it DID happen...once...  
"You have five minutes. So HURRY."  
Kagome threw on her clothes, while muttering about 'Mondays', shoved a piece of toast in her mouth and charged into her sisters bubble gum pink VW Bug.   
"Kikyo...I still don't think you understand how EMBARRASED I am to be SEEN in such a state...in such a car..." Kagome grumbled as she pulled on her seatbelt. She heard Kikyo start the engine.  
"Well, I LIKE Volkswagens...just not...pink ones..."  
"Psychedelic yellow?"  
"Anything."  
They pulled into the parking lot, where already the youth of the 'Inuyasha' cast was slinging their packs over the shoulders and entering the building.  
"Oh, there's Sango-chan. Drop me off here, Kikyo."  
Kagome jumped out of the car and hollered after her friend, and the two of them entered the classroom inside of the studios.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayou, Sadaoka-sensei!" (Ohayou=good morning, sensei=teacher)  
"Ohayou, Higurashi-san."  
Kagome stalked over to her seat, walking through the isles of desks. She flicked a certain black-haired boy in the head, slouching over his desk with a comic book in his hands, and a bubble of gum getting larger from his mouth.  
"Ohayou, 'Inuyasha'..."   
The cast members never really called 16 year old Shinji Oikawa by his real name. He was only known as Inuyasha. Plain, good old Inuyasha. Everyone in the cast played a character of their own name. Like Kagome was Kagome, Kikyo was Kikyo, Sango was Sango, and etc. Just 'Shinji' wasn't quite fit for a half-breed demon character, thus 'Inuyasha' came forth. He replied to Kagome's greeting by bursting his bubble. Kagome smirked and ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance.  
"Cheery this morning, eh? Inu-chan."  
He popped another bubble, and turned the page in his comic book. Kagome dropped her books at her desk behind him, and looked over his shoulder to read as well. Just then, director Shijimaya came into the classroom and called for order. He snapped his fingers once and pointed in their direction.  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, we need you for the few beginning scenes. We seem to have some trouble, ne?"  
The two of them blushed at the memory of the previous injuries, and shuffled out the room after the director towards the set.  
  
Thus, another day started at the studio...  
  
***  
  
*Take one of scene where Kagome throws Inu-Yasha a persimmon (while he sits in a tree)  
*swish*  
IY: *reaches behind back to retrieve persimmon*  
Kagome: Damn!  
IY: What?  
*persimmon impends him behind the head*  
*force of persimmon throws IY off tree*  
IY: GYAAAA!!  
Director: Cut. Sango, give Kagome the rubber slingshot please......  
*Take two of previous scene  
*swish*  
IY: *reaches behind to retrieve persimmon*  
THUNK-CRACK!!!  
*persimmon hits nearby branch that's about 8 inches thick. Branch cracks*  
IY: Your aiming sucks Kagome!!  
Kagome: I WOULDN'T SAY THAT IF I WERE YOU!!!!  
IY: ??!!!!  
Kagome: Look out abooooovvvveeeeeee~!!!!!!  
IY: YEAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
*Branch sandwiches IY with branch he was sitting on. Special crew hired to get him out*  
Director: And CUT! I want that scene included in the episodes!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
Everybody else: DIRECTOR!!!!  
  
*Take three of previous scene  
*swish*  
IY: *sits quietly in tree with football helmet*  
Kagome: ........(sweatdrop)  
Director: Nice try you mutt, now go give that back to the major leagues museum before they find out.  
IY: Keh...  
  
"Alright, forget this. Let's try the next scene...Miroku, get in here!" The director motioned Miroku onto the set, and he came forth as the crew began to change the backdrops.  
  
*Take one: Scene where Inu-Yasha and Miroku are having a heated conversation.  
Inu-Yasha: With the Tetsusaiga, I've got nothing to fear. HA! I laugh in the faces that challenge me!  
Miroku:...................  
IY: *psst, your line!*  
Miroku:....???????  
IY:...........  
Miroku:....W-Will you bear my child?  
IY: *SLAP*  
Director: And CUT!  
(Sango backstage)  
Sango: That jerk, he didn't even ask ME that.....  
Kagome: I swear, that's the only line he has MEMORIZED.  
  
"Get back in the classroom you two. You're supposed to be learning something!"  
  
*Take two of previous scene  
Inu-Yasha: With the Tetsusaiga, I've got nothing to fear. HA! I laugh in the faces that challenge me!  
Miroku: *chuckles*  
IY: What?  
Miroku: *starts laughing*  
IY: Miroku, what's up with you?  
Miroku: *normal laughter turns to hysterics*  
IY: SANGO! YOU SPIKED THE SOUP DIDN'T YOU?!!  
Director: And CUT! Sango, I now ban you from the fridge in the lounge...  
Sango: It's not MY fault somebody left an alcoholic beverage in there, whatever it is!  
Shippo: Kagome, have you seen that rubbing alcohol that Sota and I used to clean the toilet? We were experimenting what would happen to the germs if we stuck it in the fridge!  
Sota: Nobody would have been dumb enough to DRINK that, would they?  
Kagome: *snort*  
  
Shijimaya-san sighed, and waved Miroku away.  
"Alright, Sango take 'im away to lie down. Get Kagome in here."  
"Why? For what?" Sango asked as she gripped Miroku by the shoulders. Director snorted.  
"Waff scene."  
"UURrrrgh..." Sango stuck her tongue out in disgust as she pulled the drunk Miroku off the set.  
  
*Take one of scene where IY embraces Kagome, then pushes her down the well.  
IY: *hug*  
Kagome: I-Inu-Yasha?  
IY: *Gently pushes her away and holds up shikon jewel* I will hold onto this.   
Kagome: Oh!! *still clutching his hand*  
IY: *shove*  
Kagome: KYAAAAA!!!  
Miroku (Backstage): LET GO OF HIS HAND!!!  
Inu-Yasha: And don't EVER COME BA-AAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
*Both fall into well*  
Director: Cut! Who taught Kagome her hand-coordination skills?!  
  
*Take two of previous scene  
IY: *hug*  
Kagome: I-Inuyasha?  
IY: *fumbles around for the Shikon jewel* Where...is...it?  
*IY accidentally gropes slightly a BIT too low...*  
Kagome: *SLAPP* PERVERT!!!!  
*A drunken Miroku walking past waves his arms*  
Miroku: WOOHOO, GO INUYASHA~!!!!  
*Sango immediately charges after him as he exits*  
Director: *sigh*....  
  
"How about we try a different one while we still have the well out?" The director scratched his head warily as he pulled out the script. "Shippo-kun, up you go!"  
7 year old Shippo-kun skipped onto the set and grinned up at Kagome.  
  
*Take one: Scene where Inu-Yasha plunges into well after Kagome.  
IY: That stupid girl, it's been three days and she STILL isn't back yet!!  
*lunges at well, falls inside*  
Shippo: Inu-Yasha! Where are you go--wait, INU-YASHA!! THAT'S THE-  
IY: AAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
*Hears IY screaming with agony as custodians slug him with brooms*  
Shippo: -laundry shoot..........  
  
"Alright, Kikyo-san, you're up! Give it your best shot."  
Kikyo launched herself up onto the set.  
"Finally! I was starting to think I woke up at 6 to do my hair for nothing!"  
  
*Take one: Scene where Kikyo and Inu-Yasha embrace and Kagome is tied to the tree unnoticed.  
Kikyo...and wouldn't you agree, Inu-Yasha, that you'd rather stay with me in hell rather than be lost in this world......  
Kagome: GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HIM!!!!!  
IY:*snort* Wha? Who yelled?  
Kikyo: YOU FELL ASLEEP??? *slaps IY*  
IY: I'm awake! What's happening??  
Kagome: *slaps IY* You're supposed to save my life!  
IY: Right!  
Director: CUT!  
  
*Take two:  
Kikyo: ...and wouldn't you agree, Inu-Yasha, that you'd rather stay with me in hell rather than be lost in this world......  
Kagome: GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HIM!!!!!  
IY: ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzz........*drool*  
Kikyo: Oh, GLADLY!  
*shoves him away*  
IY: *camera zooms up on face* ZZZZzzzzzz....  
Director: CUT...Kikyo, I swear, that perfume as some sort of hypnotizing formula...ZZzzzzzzzz  
Kikyo: *rolls her eyes, but gapes as everybody in crew falls over fast asleep....*  
  
*Take three:  
Kikyo: ...and wouldn't you agree, Inu-Yasha, that you'd rather stay with me in hell rather than be lost in this world......  
Kagome: GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF HIM!!!  
IY: KAGOME!! *trips over edge of crater that Kikyo is pulling him into, while drawing his sword* OOF!   
Kagome: INU-YASHA!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT???   
IY: I CAN STILL SAVE YOU!! *trips again*  
Kikyo: *slaps her head*  
Kagome: (thinks) This is so pathetic...I'd bet viewers would cry....  
Director: And CUT!  
  
Take four:  
Kikyo: ..And wouldn't you agree blahblahblahblahi'msosickofsayingtheselinesblahblahblah...  
Director: Cut.  
  
*Take five:  
Kikyo:.......  
IY: *starting to doze*  
Director: Kikyo..you're line?  
Kikyo: *walks off set, IY falls over* To hell with this! I'm not repeating my lines!  
IY: Owww....  
Kagome: Oh, INU-YASHA! LOOK AT THE TIME!! Don't just lie there, oh, hurry up you lazy butt and save me!! I'll slug you if we miss COFFEE BREAK!!  
Everybody else(backstage): Ooh, coffee break!!  
*stampede hammers Inu-Yasha into floor of the set*  
Director: And CUT! Speaking of donuts......  
  
"Umm...ok, which other ones do we need work on?" The director munched on his donut as he flipped through the script.  
"Ah, Sesshomaru!"  
And there he was, Sesshomaru, who posed heroically in the doorway, oblivious of the director who'd been standing behind him.  
"I AM HERE, FELLOW SESSHY FANS!!"  
He looked down at the fallen director.  
"My nail!! Say, director, you wouldn't know how I happened to break it, would you?"  
Director: *twik twik*  
  
*Take one of scene where IY transforms from human to hanyou while battling Sesshomaru.  
S: I will defeat you Inu-Yasha! Surrender now!!  
IY: HA! We'll just see about THAT!  
*wind blows strongly*  
*mist comes flowing out*  
*IY flings off black wig, white one is revealed*  
IY: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-GAAHH!!  
*white wig blows away*  
*IY frantically runs to chase it*  
Kagome: GYAAAAAa!!!!!!!  
Miroku: HE'S BALDD???!!!!  
Sango: *too shocked to say anything*  
S: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
*boa flies away*  
S: NOO!! *curls up and cries*  
Director: CUT!!! WHO THE H*** TURNED ON THE MEGA-FAN AT LEVEL 200??!!!!  
IY: I am NOT bald! See?!  
*IY suddenly removes his bald wig and reveals a big waft of black hair, all rolled up into neat pink curlers.*  
IY: Oh, CRAP! I forgot to take those off...  
Sesshy: MY CURLERS~!!!!!!!  
  
Backstage...  
Kagome: Dump this on your head when it's your scene, ok? *hands IY a bucket of bleach*  
IY: Ok.  
  
"Alright, alright ladies and gentlemen!! Stay on track now, let's add Kouga! Kouga, get up here!" Director motions Kouga up, holds up starting sign.  
  
*Take one: Scene where Kagome awaits IY and co. to rescue her from the hands of Kouga.  
Kouga: You're MY woman now!  
Kagome: *chanting* Romeo, o Romeo, where art thou?  
Director: Cu-OOF! *silenced by director's wife who is obsessed with romantic novels*  
*Miroku comes running with arms outstretched*  
Miroku: Juliette, I am he-  
*Miroku goes flying with the Hiraikotsu*  
*IY jumps in*  
IY: KAGOME!  
Kagome: INU-YASHA!  
Miroku: Look out bellloooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!  
*Miroku comes falling out of nowhere and flattens IY*  
Director: May I?  
D's Wife: *nod*  
Director: CUT!! Miss Higurashi, would you please go to Inu-Yasha's dressing room and get rid of 'Shakespere in Love'?  
IY and Kagome: You touch 'Shakespere in Love' and DIE!!!!  
  
And so, finally, after much more rehearsing, Kagome pulled together her books into her bag and hoisted it up over her back.  
"You have a ride?"  
Inuyasha tapped her on the shoulder as she turned. She smiled at him and nodded.  
"Yea, I came with Kikyo this morning."  
"In her car?"  
"Uh...yea..."  
"The pink thing?"  
"..."  
"Eh, I pity you. See you tomorrow."  
He waved her off casually and walked out as she sighed, looking on after him as he exited.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
For now, that's it. ^_^ Hope ya liked! 


End file.
